I Spa it First
I Spa it First is a fan-made episode of Happy Tree Friends. Roles Starring *Crafty *Disco Bear *Lessy Featuring *The Mole *Elliott *Lammy *Mr. Pickles Appearances *Giggles *Petunia *Ava Plot At the spa, The Mole is working with many girls to relax and become beautiful. Disco Bear walks in, telling him he wanted a job, and gets hired. Crafty walks in to add more to her beauty, ignoring Disco Bear as he winks at her. He walks toward some of the girls, but The Mole instead makes him work with Elliott, who is asleep on a massage table. Lessy gets into a hot tub with Giggles, Petunia, and Ava. Crafty looks for cucumbers for her eyes but sees there is only one left, and Lessy also demands some cucumbers. As The Mole reaches for the last cucumber, Crafty quickly switches it with a lemon. After cutting it, The Mole puts the slices of lemon on Lessy's scar, making her scream in pain. Crafty grabs the cucumber and snickers. Meanwhile, an unsatisfied Disco Bear tries to massage Elliott. The sleeping sloth keeps turning around and Disco Bear soon shakes him, trying to wake him up. Elliott lifts his arm and mistakingly swipes off Disco Bear's face with his claws. Disco Bear and Lessy are searching everywhere in the spa for cucumbers to soothe their pain. They see Crafty with the cucumber slices on her eyes and try taking them, but Crafty avoids them despite that her eyes where covered. Lammy walks in and they all stare at Mr. Pickles. A big ball of dust and violence then ensues, and Mr. Pickles hops out and goes toward a tub of mud. He scoops some mud into a bucket and splashes it at the characters, covering the screen. Disco Bear, Lessy, and Lammy are later seen relaxing in the tub of mud. Lessy sees some chopped cucumbers and puts them on her face, only to discover an allergic reaction which causes her head to swell up, to the point where her brain pops out of her scar. Lammy notices her wool sweater is missing and finds out Disco Bear used it to sew his face back on. Lammy grabs the thread and pulls, causing Disco Bear's face to peel off again. Crafty gets some mud and spreads it all over her body. Mr. Pickles sneakily dries it off with a hairdryer, hardening it and getting her stuck. The mud cracks into pieces along with Crafty's body. Elliott is still sleeping, and The Mole puts lemon slices on his eyes. Just before the episode ends, Elliott is heard screaming in pain. Moral "Relaxation comes from hard work!" Deaths #Lessy's head swells up from an allergic reaction and her brain falls out of her scar. #Crafty's body crumbles to pieces with the hardened mud. Injuries #Lemon juice stings Lessy's scar. #Disco Bear's face is scratched off by Elliott's claws. #Lammy is attacked by Disco Bear and Lessy. #Elliott's eyes are stung by lemons. Trivia #This is Crafty's first starring role (not counting her smoochie) where she dies. #None of the featuring or appearing characters die. #This episode reveals that Lessy is allergic to cucumbers. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 9 Episodes